


The Bachelorette Princess

by Arrow99



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I will add more tags as we go, Original Story - Freeform, Princess Story, Reworked World, the bachelorette au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow99/pseuds/Arrow99
Summary: The eldest of two princesses is being forced to participate in a reality TV show to find her Prince Charming. Will one of her twenty-five suitors actually be him or will she be forced to pick someone for the sake of the show?





	The Bachelorette Princess

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story that has been in the works for nearly eight years on my end. This is the first time I'm posting this anywhere, so feel free to give me feedback about how you enjoy it!  
> The boys won't actually be making their appearance until chapter two, but don't let that bum you out from reading this first part!  
> All the characters besides the Host Club are of my own making, so I would appreciate it if you all respect that. Otherwise the Host Club belongs to their creator!  
> Thanks everyone and enjoy!

**Chapter One: A Princess Break**

 

Isabella grimaced as the latest gossip reel spread through the school about the eldest princess of the USCA. Of course it only grew in absurdity as it blazed throughout the school. She shook her head as she caught a few words here and there of the whispers around her.

She grabbed her books from her locker for her last class and walked up the stairs to her literature class. Her thoughts kept her occupied from hearing any more of the rumors as she thought about how upside down her life would be in a few weeks’ time.

_My classmates are going to freak when they find out that I’m the princess that they keep gossiping about. Of course, I won’t be their classmate anymore when they do find out._

She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed softly. Her train of thought was interrupted by arriving at her classroom. Sitting down, she opened the book that they were reading currently in class and read ahead a few pages until the warning bell rang and the rest of her classmates wandered into the classroom.

Her classmates were animatedly discussing the newest gossip to come from the palace, which was old news to Isabella since her life was directly affected by the news. The guys were joking about why so many suitors would be coming to the palace in the first place.

A boy named Justin stated loudly, “I bet all of them suitors are ugly guys who just want a pretty girl to marry!”

“They probably just want the money!” Benito laughed. The class roared with laughter except Isabella, who was trying with all her willpower to not get herself involved.

Luckily, their teacher chose that moment to walk in and start asking questions about _Wuthering Heights_.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nausea accompanied Rosalina to her last class of the day as she heard the continuous stream of rumors concerning her sister everywhere she turned. If they did not stop soon, there was no guarantee that she would throw up or strangle someone, whichever urge was the strongest at that moment.

It did not help that she knew the talk would only continue and get worse once she and Isabella arrived back home after school. The servants were no better than her classmates in that regard. She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she waited for class to begin so she could focus on something else.

If she was being honest, the whole situation that her sister had been placed in was odd and disturbing to her. Her father’s wish to conceal their identities so that they could not be used against him was about to unravel with the reality TV Isabella was being forced into. This TV show had been the queen’s idea and had been deemed the “perfect way for a princess to find her husband.” The whole idea had just disgusted the princesses and Rosalina could only be thankful that she did not have to do it as well.

Thankfully as Rosalina’s mood had been growing darker, her teacher for her art class started her daily lecture. This caused enough of a distraction for her to lose her foul mood and enjoy working on her art project.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Isabella could hardly wait for the bell to ring, signaling her freedom from this place. She had had enough of this princess talk. She was not really anxious to get home either, where she would have to listen to the servants whisper behind her back.

_Maybe Rosie and I can get away and go to the ice cream parlor_ … she wondered.

As the final bell rang, she bolted to her locker. She packed her homework into her backpack and rushed to go wait for Rosalina by the doors. She didn’t have to wait long for Rosalina because she flew down the hall in a mad flurry. Isabella saw that her sister was angry so she waited until they were outside to ask. Luckily, she didn’t even have to ask.

“I hate this!” Rosalina exploded when they were far enough away from the school. “No one seems to get that our lives aren’t all puppies and fluffy things. It’s very difficult! I wish we could just disappear for a little while.”

Rosalina had crossed her arms and was getting rather red as she grew angrier every moment. Isabella sighed, “I guess a princess break is in order. Why don’t we go to the ice cream parlor on Main? We’d miss our official ride to the palace, but it’d be some down time for us for at least an hour or so.”

She relaxed some and nodded, “That sounds like a good idea. One of the knights will be looking for us then and we can catch a ride home with him. Come on. What are we waiting for?”

She ran off towards the parlor and Isabella was close on her heels. They reached the parlor and reached it just as it opened for the after-school rush. They were ordering when a knight showed up on his motorcycle.

“Great, they’re already looking for us,” Rosalina growled.

"Shhh… I don’t recognize him. It’s possible that he is the brand new one… what was his name again?” Isabella whispered.

Rosalina thought for a moment before snapping her fingers as she remembered, “Kameron. His name is Kameron. At least I believe so anyway.”

“Okay. We’ll find out soon enough if Kameron is looking for us or not. Oh, look, our order is ready!” They went to go get their ice cream and sat down to talk about their lives.

“I was just thinking today, that it would be great if our Japanese friends could come here for the next few weeks. It would be funny if they were suitors! Can you imagine the shenanigans you could get into with them on the show?” Rosalina got a far-off look on her face asIsabella started to giggle.

“You know, that would be extremely fun,” Isabella said and took a bite of her sundae. They both giggled as they thought about their friends from their Japanese school.

“Do you remember when Kaoru…” Isabella started.

“Yes, and then Tamaki had his hissy fit…” Rosalina interjected.

“And Haruhi was totally clueless until we told her…”

“Hikaru was mad at us for telling her…”

“And Kyoya was worried about a secret spilling out…”

“Honey just wanted to eat cake…”

“And Mori protected us from those creepers.”

“Ah… good times…good times…” they sighed in unison.

The knight looked at them weird and talked into his radio.

“Do you think he recognizes us now?” Rosalina whispered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where are my daughters?” King Arac demanded.

“We don’t know, sire. They never went to their ride after school, but we know that they were definitely at school today,” Admiral Butch stated.

“I need to know that they are safe and on their way home, NOW!” the king erupted.

“Yes, your majesty,” the admiral submitted and hurried to radio the patrolling knights.

“Oh, my dear, you looked awfully stressed, even your veins in your forehead are protesting,” Queen Clarisse stated as she approached him.

“It’s my daughters again, Clarisse,” the suddenly weary king stated.

“What did they do this time, my dear?” a pleased Clarisse asked.

“They’ve disappeared again and the suitors are starting to arrive now. They report that all twenty-five should be here by the time the girls are out of school for the summer,” the king sighed.

“Oh, my poor king, let’s hope that they are quickly found,” Clarisse pouted. She secretly wished that the princesses were never found, so that she could rule when the king died or that her child would rule if she could ever conceive.

“My lord, the princesses are on their way home, now, with a pair of knights,” the admiral reported as he came rushing back into the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kameron's walkie-talkies crackled to life: “All knights be on high alert for two teenage girls. One is a dark brunette with a couple of purple streaks in it, wearing a Popeye t-shirt saying, ‘These guns are loaded’ with a bedazzled jean jacket and long jeans on. The other is a brunette with blonde highlights and is wearing a green ‘See you at the pole’ t-shirt and khaki shorts. Please get these two in custody and bring them back to the palace ASAP. Over.”

Kameron looked over at the two girls, who were on the other side of the ice cream parlor. They matched the two girls’ descriptions to a tee. He called for backup.

“This is Knight Kameron requesting backup immediately. Over.”

“Why are you requesting backup, Knight Kameron? Over.”

“I have in sight the two girls that are being searched for. Over.”

“Why do you need backup? They aren’t a flight risk. Over.”

The knight sighed and stated, “I am only issued a two-man motorcycle, so technically I can’t bring them in custody on my own. Over.”

“Sorry, Knight Kameron, for the miscommunication. Backup has been sent to your location. Over.”

“Thank you, over.”

The knight waited to go confront the two girls until his backup had arrived.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I think they have issued the BOTLO for us. Should we go tell him or wait for his obvious backup to get here?” Rosalina asked.

“Let’s wait for his backup and catch a ride back with him. I think we had enough of a break for a couple days at least. I need to also finish my ice cream sundae, so do you,” Isabella stated and started to finish her sundae. Rosalina followed her example and they were both finished when the knight’s backup had arrived on a two-man motorcycle.

The knights approached them and before either could speak, Rosalina spoke, “Knights Kameron and Gregory, are you here to escort us home?”

“Yes, we are, but how did you know our names?” Knight Kameron inquired.

“Ah, yes. Well, we know Knight Gregory because we sat in on his knighting and we know you because our father told us about you. Does that satisfy your curiosity?” Isabella stated.

“Yes, m’ladies. It does a lot. Would you like to go now?” Knight Gregory bowed.

“Yes, we would. It would be better if you do not title us on the streets until the general public knows who we are. Please take us home now,” Rosalina said softly with a slightly commanding tone.

“Yes. Do you need help on?” Gregory asked Isabella.

“Just because I am who I am, doesn’t mean I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before. No, I don’t need help, just hand me the extra helmet,” Isabella told him and he handed her the helmet, while she was putting on her leather jacket. He got on in front of her and they were off. Rosalina and Kameron were right behind them.

They were received very well at the castle gateway when they arrived several minutes later. The knights stood at attention and let them through immediately. They started to slow as they approached the main entrance. There were paparazzi surrounding the entrance and swarmed the motorcycles as they stopped.

Luckily, the girls were wearing their leather jackets and helmets still, so they only got stopped for questions on who they were. The knights solemnly pushed the way through guarding them and brought them inside.

As soon as they were inside and the door shut behind them, the princesses ripped their helmets off and gave them to the knights.

“Thank you for helping us,” Isabella said as she handed the helmet back.

“No, thank you, Princess Isabella, for showing me why I am lucky to be only a knight,” he said and bowed. Isabella curtsied and hurried off with Rosalina to their rooms. The knights fought their way back to their motorcycles and mounted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where are they now!?” King Arac exploded impatiently.

“Getting ready for their audience with you in their rooms, Your Majesty,” the admiral stated.

“Get them in here immediately!”

“Yes, sir,” the admiral scurried off to do his bidding.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clarisse was seeking her lover, but couldn’t find him.

_He must be in the throne room with the king still. Sad, sad little man going mad in his own home; must be maddening, having daughters that don’t obey you. If I have daughters, they will obey my every whim, much like my servants do. I wonder if he suspects that his ‘loyal’ wife is cheating on him because he isn’t much of a lover. I can’t believe that his first wife could actually stand him, maybe that’s why she died; she couldn’t take it anymore. Well, he’s gonna be dead soon and I can rule as regent to Isabella, but never actually giving her the rule back by having a son that is Arac’s and being regent to him until he is 21. That is the most brilliant plan I’ve had in a while. Now, all I got to do is get pregnant before the cancer over takes Arac and kills him and that means that I can’t be with Butch until I do… no way…. Maybe I can convince them that my son is Arac’s even if I get pregnant by Butch…_

She was thinking all these things when she finally found her love walking hurriedly towards the princesses’ rooms.

“Admiral, a moment please!” she shouted.

“Yes, Queen Clarisse,” he said as he turned around startled and lost his train of thought.

“In here, please,” she said and motioned towards her parlor. He opened the door for her and they disappeared into the room.

“Claire, bring the admiral and I some tea and then you may leave until supper time,” Clarisse commanded her maidservant, who just curtsied and left. “My dearest, I have thought of an excellent plan, which cannot fail under any circumstances. It is key to ruling the USCA.”

“My queen, what is this plan?” Butch asked earnestly. Clarisse held up a one-moment signal as her servant re-entered with their tea. The tea was sat down and poured when they spoke again and she told him what she had thought up.

“It is an excellent plan, Clarisse. It just depends on when the old man keels over,” Butch stated as he sipped his tea.

“It also depends on my ability to conceive a son. I’m not barren, but apparently I’m not fruitful,” she replied thoughtfully.

“Have you been on a birth-control lately, since you’ve been seeing me?” Butch inquired cautiously.

“Oh, of course! That’s the problem. I need to stop taking my birth-control and even if I get pregnant by you, no one even knows that we are seeing each other! Brilliant idea, Butch!” she exclaimed. They both laughed evilly and continued to sip their tea.

“My next one is coming up in about a week so I need to be pregnant by the 15th or it will start,” she stated thoughtfully, “so that means all this week and the first three days of next are trial days."

“What time tonight, my dear?” he anxiously asked.

“Why not right now? We have until supper…” she replied.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Isabella was waiting for Rosalina when their camera signal went off.

“What is it now?” Rosalina asked from behind the changing curtain.

“Looks like a talk between the admiral and our favorite person again. I wonder what she concocted this time. I’m turning up the volume,” Isabella stated and turned the volume dial up to fifty.

Voices could be heard loud and clear over the system: “I have a son, by either you or Arac, doesn’t matter which, and claim that he is Arac’s. I therefore can become regent for him for twenty-one years when Arac dies, of course, and never give him control back! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“It is an excellent plan, Clarisse. It just depends on when the old man keels over.”

“It also depends on my ability to conceive a son. I’m not barren, but apparently I’m not fruitful.”

Isabella turned the volume off and stated, “Well, we don’t want to know what comes next. She’s trying to get pregnant again.”

“Doesn’t she know that our father can’t have any more children?” Rosalina asked as she stepped from behind the changing curtain.

“She actually probably doesn’t even know, since she never even sleeps with him… she’s always sleeping with that man of hers. If she does get pregnant, we can immediately point out that it’s someone else’s because Father can’t have any more,” Isabella stated and fastened a necklace around Rosalina’s neck.

“Should we tell him now or wait until her plan works?” Rosalina inquired.

“When the time is right, we will tell him,” Isabella faced her sister and smiled, “Now let’s go face Dad together.”

They linked arms and took one of the secret passages to the throne room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 King Arac was pacing his throne room furiously.

“Why did they think that they could go get ice cream when they are needed back here!?” he shouted.

“No one, but them knows, sire,” Lieutenant Matt soothed.

The king was still pacing when the princesses appeared in the throne room, seemingly out of nowhere. They approached the throne and waited confidently for the king to address them.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!!?” King Arac exploded.

“That we needed a reality check and a break,” Isabella replied calmly.

“Why would you both need a break?! You have all the relaxing things you could want here!” he fumed.

“Oh, calm down, Dad, you already have bad blood pressure. Let your steam out of your pot. You act like we committed some heinous crime. We needed to get away from all of the princess gossip and talk at school and here. You have no idea what we go through as princesses in disguise at school. People are constantly gossiping about how great our lives are when Isabella and I just want to laugh because their gossip is nothing compared to our real lives. We instead have to put on our fake smiles and ignore all the comments like we are normal students. The servants also gossip about it when they think we can’t hear, but we can. The teachers are no help either at the school because they don’t stop the gossip,” Rosalina explained.

The king stopped pacing and looked at them intently. They stared right back at him without moving a muscle. The king suddenly sighed, “Oh, what have I done to you both? Come here, my angels.”

They came up to him and he gave them a big bear hug. “I’m sorry, my dears, for yelling at you. This all has been stressful for all of us, especially since I’m going to be getting a potential son-in-law out of this mess. I only ask that next time you need a break that you let your driver know so we don’t have this happen again.”

“We promise, Father. This won’t happen again,” Rosalina promised for them both after getting a nod from Isabella. They left shortly afterwards to go get started on what homework they had from school and to let their father continue with his kingly duties.

King Arac sat in his throne and prayed, _Lord, protect your fragile daughters as they get influenced to more and more flack. Help them in their grieving process when I’m gone and please help me not expose Clarisse for what she is until the right time. Amen._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hullo again! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to the next. 
> 
> A couple of cleanup notes really quick.  
> 1\. Clarisse is an idiot. She is meant to be that way.  
> 2\. I will always spell "Kyouya" as "Kyoya" since that is the way I think it is suppose to be spelled. You can disagree with me, but I digress.   
> 3\. BOTLO means "Be On The Look Out" for those who were not sure what it meant. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Hope you have a great day!


End file.
